A twist in time
by xo-april-xo
Summary: Une erreur, une seule erreur qui les a projetés dans leurs vies tel qu'elles auraient été si ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils se souviennent...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyers sauf quelques personnages secondaires. L'idée de cette m'est venue en écoutant l'épisode no.150 de Charmed « The seven year witch » de la saison 7.**

**Ici tous les personnages ont gardés le même statut que dans le livre **

**(vampire,humain,loups-garou..) Il y aura quelques OCC et c'est en quelque sorte un UA.**

**J'aimerais vous avertir tout de suite que même si dans la plupart de mes fics je ferai de Tanya la **

**« méchante » de l'histoire j'adore ce personnage de SM. C'est ma toute première fic donc le commentaires bon ou mauvais sont la bienvenue !**

**Bon lecture espérant avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles.**

**x-o-x-o April**


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumeé complet : **Une erreur, une seule erreur qui les a projetés dans leurs vies tel qu'elles auraient

été si ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils se souviennent...

Bella/Edward

Prologue:

P.O.V Alice

Nous étions tous au salon chacuns vacant à ses occupations; Rosalie comptemplait le robe qu'elle s'était récaement achetée, Emmett et Jasper s'affrontaient lors d'une partie de jeux videos, Esmée s'afférait dans le salon nettoyant ici et là, Carlisle lisait un livre sur l'ancienne médecine chinoise, quant à moi je regardait Bella et Edward qui sermonait Nessi. En effet ma nièce avait aujourd'hui été impliquée dans sa toute première baggare. Mais au mmoement le plus inoportun le don de Renesmée s'était manifesté.

**-Flash back-**

_Vision_

Nessie lisait tranquillement sous un arbre lorsqu'un voix nasillarde vint intérompre le fil de sa lecture.

-Salut Renezmayyyy

C'était Laura une fille que Nessie n'apréciat vraiment pas. Elle étatit venue avec toute sa bande de copines. _Sûrement encore venues pour m'embêter, songea-t-elle _

-Hey Laura, la salua poliment Renesmée, essayant de paraître le plus amicale possible. Au fil du temps elle avait appris à ne jamais lancer les hostilitées avec ce genre de fille.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu lis, dit-elle en lui arrachant le roman des mains, Time traveler's wife ?? 'Connais pas

Décidement Laura Mallory était vraiment stupide !

-Ah, pourtant il est très populaire, il y a même une adaptation au cinéma. Je suis sûre que tu l'adorerais !

_Si tu n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de cervelle, pensa-t-elle _

Comme si elle avait su lire dans ses pensées Laura répondit:

-Je crois que ce livre est un peu trop compliqué pour moi, après tout je ne suis qu'une simple humaine moi ! Soupira-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, S'inquiéta Nessie ayant peur que quelqu'un ais découvert leur secret.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que moi je ne suis pas la parfaite, la belle, la merveilleuse et talentueuse Renesmée Cullen ! Mais tu sais quoi tout le monde est gentil avec toi pour s'attiré les bonnes grâce du Dr Cullen ! Et tu sais ce que ma mère m'a dit ? Elle m'a dit que ta mère est un traîner et elle à bien raison. Non mais qui de censé tombe enceinte à 18 ans ??

Oh là s'en était trop Nessie se fichait bien que Laura se moqued'elle sauf que personne n'avait le droit d'insulter sa mère elle qui avait passée par tant d'épreuve qui ne devait être permis dans une vie, même si celle-ci durait 1 million d'années.

Dans un élan de rage irréfléchis Nessie sauta à la gorge de son adversaire.

N'étant pas plus forte que les humains normaux et mal entraînée Nessie se fit rapidement dominée par la jeune fille qui lui tira les cheveux dans tous les sens*. C'est à ce moment que tout dégénéra, Nessie posa sa main sur la nuque de Laura pour la repousser, mais lui envoya accidentellement une image d'elles en plein combat. La jeune fille lâcha prise et Nessie s'enfuit en courant vers les toilettes avant de fondre en larmes, sachant parfaitement qu'elle venait de s'attirer d'énormes ennuis.

**-Fin flash Back-**

Je sondais le futur depuis mainteant plusieurs minutes et aucuns evênement malheureux se profilait à l'horizon, ne serait-ce qu'Edward brûlant accidentellement toutes mes cartes de crédits pour me punir d'avoir révélé son cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage à Bella.

Tout à coups un grand froid se fit sentir suivit de l'apparition d'une vaste lumière blanche. Nous restâmes tous bouches-bés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous.

Tout juste sous notre nez s'étaient matérialisés deux êtres qui ressemblaient fortement à des précisément un homme et une femme, cette dernière avait de magnifique yeux bleus ciel et ses cheveux blonds platines étaient coupés suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Sa peau semblait avoir la même texture qu'une pétale de rose. L'homme , qui aurait facilement pû être son jumeau, avant quant à lui les cheveux aussi courts qu'Emmett et semblait légèrement plus grand que ce qui semblait être sa soeur.

Tous deux portainent de longues capes blanches dont l'ourlet s'écrasait au sol.

Ils avancèrent lentement vers nous.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Bella sur la défensive.

-Nous sommes les oracles,notre travail est de maintenir l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal...

_Pfff Dieu en gros! Pensais-je_

-Que nous voulez-vous ?? dit Edward en serrant sa femme et sa fille contre lui.

-Nous venons réparer une erreur qui à été comise...

-Si vous parlez de l'incident de cet après-midi, la coupais-je, rien dans mes visions ne m'indique que nous aurons un quelquonque problème...

Et bien justement! Ton don n'est pas assez puissant pour voir tout cela.

_Quoii !?! approches-toi pour voir si mon don n'est pas assez puissant !!_

Notre voyante à vu les problèmes que ce ''comabat'' engendrerait, continua-t-elle, avant même que le don de Renesmée ne se manifeste, mais malheureusement il était dejà trop tard...

_-_Que comptez-vous faire alors pour régler ce léger problème, dit Carlisle.

-Nous remonterons dans le temps pour empêcher la rencontre d'Edward et Bella. Nous vous enverrons dans un monde ou aucun d'entre vous n'êtes allé vivre à Forks.

Ça veut dire que... que je vais redevenir... haumaine, bégaya Bella.

Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que votre petit tour de magie à la merlin va fonctionné, nous avons pu constaté au fils des années que l'on sous-estimait le pouvoir de l'amour, en particulier celui qui uni Bella et Edward.

Je n'en croyas pas mes oreilles, ils débarquaient comme cela, chez nous, sans être invités, et nous annonçaient qu'ils allaient anéantir notre famille en nous enlevant Bella et Nessie. Je connaissais assez mon frère pour savoir que si on lui enlevait les deux êtres qu'il amait le plus au monde, il ferait n'importe quoi pour les retrouver.

C'est ce que nous allons tester, et pour être sûr de la réussite de cette opération vos mémoires seront effacées, dit la jeune femme

Cela n'arrivera pas, cracha Rose

Au fils du temps elle avait appris à connaître Bella et la considérait comme une soeur, une meilleur amie une fille et une mère.

-Pas si nous vous en empêchons avant, dit Emmett prêt à attaquer

Il est malheureusement trop tard très chers amis.

Soudain, une autre lumière blanche nous aveugla nous amenant dans un monde ou aucun d'entre nous souhaitait aller...

- Fin du Prologue -

*Je ne voulais pas que des jeunes filles de 14 ans se battent plus brutallement donc désolé pour le cliché !

Alors des commentaires ?

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Le chapitre 1: Un monde sans elle, bientôt en ligne.

Donc je tenait à faire une petit précision quant à la fréquence d'affichage des chapitres.

Comme tout le monde j'ai des devoirs, des études et des obligations familliales je posterais donc le plus souvent possible mais je ne guaranti rien quant à la régularité !

x-o-x-o

April


End file.
